The present invention is directed to a tiltable steering mechanism and more particularly to a tiltable steering mechanism which is continuously adjustable upwardly and downwardly to any desired position and which will automatically return to the adjusted position after a tilt-away operation whereby the steering wheel is instantly tilted to the uppermost position to faciliatate ingress and egress from the vehicle.
A conventional tiltable steering mechanism is generally comprised of a stationary bracket mounted on the vehicle body structure and a movable bracket pivoted to the stationary bracket for permitting angular adjustment of the steering mechanism supported thereon. An arm portion of the movable bracket is provided with a toothed portion adapted to be engaged with the toothed portion of a latch member which is manually movable into and out of engagement with the toothed portion of the movable bracket. With the latch member out of engagement with the toothed portion of the movable bracket, the steering mechanism carried by the movable bracket may be tilted to any desired position whereupon the latch member will be re-engaged with the tooth portion of the movable bracket to secure the steering mechanism in the adjusted position. Such a tiltable steering mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,218 to Naka et al. granted July 25, 1978. Although the movable bracket is spring biased to move the steering mechanism to the uppermost position upon release of the latch member, the preferred angular driving position of the steering mechanism must be reflected after each such tilt-away operation of the steering mechanism.